A past is never a past
by ciaza
Summary: Set after season 3 finale. The team saw a glimpse of their hitter's past, but continued working normally. But what if Eliot's past started to catch up with him?
1. Chapter 1

After the San Lorenzo job everything seemed to be fine, the team flew back home, started looking for new gigs and also Sophie and Nate finally got together , of course they didn't tell about this to anyone, but still the others could see them trading glances and having a little flirt going on.

"So what do you want us to do?" Nathan Ford asked a woman who had come to the bar to talk about a case she was offering to the team.

The woman, named Ellie Willis had suffered a lot in her life. She was nearly 40 now, once she had two sons and a husband, but they died 5 years ago. Ellie had witnessed the murder of her husband. She told that she had seen a man with a gun. He had shot him and then took him in the van, which drove away. The man had gotten her sons too. Ellie had went to the police, but there was no physical evidence at the time, so her family was reported disappeared. They had been disappeared for 5 years but now, a few months ago the bodies were found. They were buried some where in the desert. It was a homicide the police told her, but the case was too old so nobody begun to solve it. But there was no need, Ellie already knew who was behind it. A man named Jack Bohem. Her husband used to work for this man, he used to be his "cleaner" cleaning up all the paper mess he made while doing is illegal business, mostly related with drugs.

But Ellie's husband had quitted this job, couple months before he disappeared. He had wanted to spend time with his family. Their twin sons were 19 at the time. Also Ellie said that she would be able to recognize the gun man too, you never forget the face of you husband's shooter.

"I lost them." Ellie said. "And Jack came to see me, right after they disappeared. Right then I knew that he knew something. Now I found out that he even got money out of it. He got my husbands life insurance, because he was his employe."

"So you want your money back?" Nate asked, this case would be particularry tough, it brought up so many bad memories.

"No." Ellie shook her head. "I want him to pay. He killed my family and he is free. I don't want any one else to go through what I had to. He needs to be send away."

"I understand, we will get him behind bars" nate said.

"So what's the job?" Eliot asked as Nate came back to the leverage HQ.

"Weren't you back there lurking?" Nate grinned at him. Eliot made a little guilty face.

Hardison came to the screening room holding the remote and clicked it starting the usual case starting thing.

"Suspect, Jack Boham. Age 56. He owns a business company called Bohamian investing, which is basically a well built cover to transport drugs to US. He is on Interpol's and FBI's radar, but has never been accused of anything illegal." Hardison informed. At this point Nate stod up, "He is also the bastard who is responsible of the murder of our client's family." he said and the coroner reports of the bodies came to the screens.

"Two bullet holes in head, one in the heart. Sounds professional?" Parker said and looked at Eliot.

"Yeh, it does." He confirmed.

"So we have a professional assassin?" Sophie asked him. "I'm sure we do." Eliot muttered.

"Are we going to find that son of a bitch too?" Hardison asked Nate, the whole team was looking at him. "He killed an innocent family, yes we are. But first we need to steal a drug dealer." Nate said dramatically as always.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11 in the morning. Sophie was dressed up as a hispanic woman, wearing a short green dress. Next to her sat Nate posing as drug dealer called Big D. Hardison had found out that there was one smaller dealer working for Jack that he had never met. So Nate and Sophie went posing as the dealer and his go girl. Hardison with his computer had made an appointment between Big D and Jack. Eliot had made sure that the real Big D was unconcious in his own car.

Nate sat on portable chair feeling uncomfortable. They saw now the gang that was approaching them. It looked like Jack had at least 5 body guards with him.

"Why isn't Eliot here?" Sophie asked Nate.

"He said:" I don't do drug gigs and went with Parker." Nate responded.

"Yeh, here we are." Parker said to his ear bud. She and Eliot had just gotten inside the HQ of Bohamian investing. "I can't find anything about hired killing on the computer." hardisons voice came from leverage HQ. "They must have keep those information on paper. In case of hackers.

But I have the drawings of the building you're in. I can tell that there are two possible spaces for a safe vault for important information. The firts one is right behind the door you're standing in front of, the second one is up on the 13th floor."

Eliot carefully peeked behind the door, so did Parker. They saw bodyguards, a lots of them. But no one had a gun. "You take this, I'll go up." Parker said and jumped in to the air canal.

Eliot opened the door and started taking the guys down.

"Big D?" Jack Bohemian asked. "Jack Bohem." Nate said. "It's honour to finally meet you."

"What do you have?" Jack said, just then the bodyguards raised their weapons. "I have something you might want to sell." Nate said and Sophie handed him a suitcase full of expensive drugs.

Hardison had ordered it through internet. Actually hacked it.

"I want 1 million." Nate said. "Deal." Jack said smiling, the case was worth of much more.

"You'll get the drugs when I get the money." Nate said.

"one pm tomorrow at the pierson beach." Nate said and Jack and his team left.

"There were no files there, " Parker said to the rest of the team all of them except Eliot were sitting on the table. Eliot burst in throught the door. He looked a bit beaten as usual. "I found no that kind of files, only investing things."

"So what do we do?" Sophie asked. "We are still going to take down Mr. Bohem. " Nate said.

"What about the hit man?" Eliot asked. "We have no change of finding him." Nate admitted.

Next day the news informed that business man Jack Bohem was found on the Pearson beach with huge amount of drugs and money, he was arrested and going to jail. Just like the team planned...

**Yeh, it may seem like the case is over, but wait ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the HUGE break :P I plan to finish this fast now that I'm back writing :) Hope you'll like it!**

Ellie was sitting on the bar table with Nate, then Sophie, Hardison and Parker came down to join were celebrating their victory. They had been talking and drinking for half an hour and Eliot still wasn't there, the team got a bit worried. "Where is he?" Sophie whispered to Nate's ear. "This thing got under his skin. We couldn't finish it. The assassin is still free." Nate said.

Parker and Hardison looked at Nate both a bit worried. "Ok, I'll go check on him."

Nate went up stairs. When he opened the door he could hear flames. There was a fire in the fire place. Nate saw Eliot sitting on the floor infront of it. "Eliot, what are you doing?" Nate asked. Eliot didn't answer just looked into the fire. Nate looked into the fire too, then he saw it. The files, they were burning in the fire place. "Eliot? You did find the files." Nate said. He still couldn't follow what was going on. "I found the files alright." Eliot muttered. There was one file left, Eliot was holding it. "Did you find the son of a bitch who killed the family?" Nate asked. Eliot still didn't say anything. "You know. We could still find him..." Nate started "I'm the son of the bitch!" Eliot said standing up.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliot and Nate stared at each other for a while. Eliot throw the last file into the fireplace. It was his file. It would have told all the things he did for Bohem once. The things weren't pretty. And he had done all of it just for the money. He had been payed well, but still. He had killed people.

"everyone of us has a past. Yours might be more complicated, I'm not denying that. But it's a past." Nate said comforting Eliot. "A past is never gone." Eliot said.

"We are a family. " Nate said. "A past is a past to all of us." He continued.

"Yeh, maybe to you. But not to the rest of the world." Eliot said grabbed his jacket and run down the stairs.

"And once again thank you so much!" Ellie said hugging Sophie. "We are sorry that we didn't find the assassin though." Hardison said. Just then Eliot rushed down the stairs. He walked towards his team and Ellie. "Hey. Remember me?" Eliot said smiling cruelly at Ellie. "I...I." The woman stuttered. "I know you.. It.. it was you." She said shaking and crying. Eliot looked at the team with empty eyes and left the bar. Nate ran down the stairs after him, but Eliot was gone. Sophie held shaking Ellie in her arms. Rest of the team looked at Nate. Everyone understood what had happened. They all felt betrayed, but also sorry for their hitter.


	5. Chapter 5

3 days had passed since Eliot left. He just simply had closed the door and disappeared, Parker, Sophie and Hardison didn't run after him, it took time for them to adjust what had happened, also someone had to comfort Ellie. But after a while Nate ran downstairs again asking if Elliot had returned, they told him he had gone out. No one realized it then, he hadn't gone out. He had left. After a day the Team went to check Eliot's place, but Eliot was nowhere to be seen. During the next couple days the team just sat on the couch and did nothing. Hardison checked Eliot's credit cards and tried to track him down. He also unintentionally checked at Eliot's Interpol record and FBI site. He was on their radar, both of them. As far as Hardison knew only Parker had Interpol record, but then on the other hand they had agreed that they don't dig to each others past since each one of them had a pretty ugly background. But what he saw was bad. So bad that he couldn't just stop looking, instead he searched more and found a Eliot Spencer that he never seemed to know.

"Guys I think you should see this." He said.

"You found him?" Sophie asked hopefully. "I think we don't have a change of finding him if this is true." Hardison said and pointed at the screen.

It showed first Eliot's Interpol record, he was wanted in 5 countries like he had told them, he had 1/2 million dollar bounty in his head in Myanmar for killing the president and probably his family too. Interpol database said that Eliot used to work for Russian mafia, for Damien Moreau and for pretty much every horrible criminal. Interpol had ranked him to be one of the most wanted assassin's. The team never knew this.

"Well this isn't that bad." Parker said. "yeh, but this is." Hardison said and showed them another file. It was a file of the infamous Golden Jaguar. Everyone who knew even a bit about con's and criminal life knew the Golden Jaguan, he was the most trusted contract killer that elite criminals used. He was fast, and never failed a mission. Only thing that he had ever left behind was a golden jaguar necklace, but not FBI or the Interpol seemed to know his true identity.

"What this guy has to do with Eliot?" Nate asked.

"FBI has this guys finger prints fingerprints, I just ran Eliot's. It's a match"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Everyone was silent once again. Eliot did have a dangerous past, worse than any of them could've imagined. But this also meant that Eliot had some serious criminal contacts way worse than Moreau, also for being the Golden Jaguar he probably had dozens of aliases of his own. He couldn't be found. Even Hardison was out of options.


End file.
